Soul Knife
Soul Knife Archetype Skill Points per level: '''5 + Int Modifier '''Hit Dice Per Level: 1d10 Attack Bonus: Fast Fortitude Save: Slow Reflex Save: Fast Willpower Save: Fast Training: Mind Blade Prerequisite: None Benefit: '''Soul Knife gains access to the Soul Knife Class Features. Namely, Form Mind Blade, Shape Mind Blade, Throw Mind Blade, Wild Talent '''Psychic Arrow Prerequisite: '''Mind Blade '''Benefit: You gain a new shape for your Mind Blade, ranged. Ranged deals damage as if it was a one handed weapon, but with a ranged increment of 100 ft. It retains 19-20, x2 crit Improved Mind Blade Prerequisite: Mind Blade Benefit: Soul Knife Gains further abilities with their Mind Blade, they gain Enhanced Mind Blade and psychic strike as a soul knife of equal level, and access to Blade skills. They gain two blade skills upon taking this feat, and an additional 1 for every 4 levels they possess., Extra Blade skills Prerequisite: Improved Mind Blade, lvl 5 Benefit:'''The soul Knife has trained himself in more blade skills, gaining an additional blade skill immediatly. At character levels 10, 15, and 20, another blade skill is also added. '''Greater Mind Blade Prerequisite: Improved Mind Blade Benefit: '''When forming your mind Blade, you can choose an additional property from the following list, depending on the type of blade you have formed, at lvl 20, you may choose 2. Light: Greater Critical threat (18-20 threat range) , disarm, trip, bleed (1hp per round till healed) One handed: Greater Critical multiplier (x3 crit), disarm, trip, brace, bleed (1hp per round till healed) Two handed: Greater Critical multiplier (x4 crit), trip, disarm, brace, reach Ranged: Greater Critical multiplier (x3 crit), Extended range (150 ft range increment), Wary (Threaten in Melee) '''Superior Mind Blade Prerequisite: Greater Mind Blade Benefit: The mind blade now does more damage. Light Mindblades do 2d6, One handed deal 2d8, and two handed 4d6. Mind over Matter Prerequisite: Mind Blade Benefit: '''When you hit a target with your mind blade, before you roll damage, you may spend one Hero Point to deal maximum damage with your weapon. Extra damage dice from sources like sneak attack or magic/psionic enhancements is not maximized in this manner, and this ability cannot be used on a critical hit. '''Mental Anguish Prerequisite: Mind over Matter Benefit: '''When you critically hit, you may spend a hero point to increase the critical multiplier by 1. for example, a mind blade normally has a critical multiplier of x2, using this would increase it to x3 for that strike. This stacks with other methods of increasing your critical multiplier. '''Psionic Critical Prerequisite: Mind Blade, lvl 10 Benefit: You gain the Improved Critical Feat. If you have this feat, you instead gain an additional +2 critical threat chance. 17-20 becomes 15-20, and 15-20 becomes 13-20. Psychic Warding Prerequisite: None Benefit: As an Immediate action, the soul Knife may spend a hero point to gain an armor bonus equal to 4 + 1 per 4 levels, round down. This ability may only be used when weaing no armor, and carrying no shields. It lasts for one hour. Category:Archetype